


Mother's Love.

by rilnei



Category: Warcraft, WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Warcraft - Freeform, Warcraft OC, WoW OC, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, blood elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilnei/pseuds/rilnei
Summary: Friend asked to know what Etris' parents were like. This is a little WIP about his mother.





	Mother's Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend asked to know what Etris' parents were like. This is a little WIP about his mother.

The thing about Etris is that, despite everything, he still has a heart filled with dreams of grandeur. 

His mother, Belae’na, was a prominent figure within the Silvermoon circle; dressed in gold flecked dresses with red piping, cropped hair tickling her ears and golden circlets siting snugly on her wrist. She made up for her short stature with a personality that stood ten feet tall, a voice that rang across the walls and a mind that refused to be confined within the crooks and cranes of her skull. When she walked by, the brown of the paved streets turned golden, the air became fragrant and everyone around her felt compelled to keep their eyes trained on her. She made a grand image, nestled against the arms of Magister Rah’nethal, her husband’s position in the society further elevating her sway over people. 

Etris’s uncle once told him the story about the time when he found out about the child that Belae’na was carrying. She broke the news casually over dinner, her attitude almost dismissal as if they were merely discussing the events of the following day, not the announcement of her first child. Rah’nethal had been ecstatic on the other hand, his joy infectious and easily shared. They made a sharp contrast; Rah’nethal sitting at the edge of his chair, a thin film of water in his eyes, lips stretched out into a wide smile and ears twitching with joy. Balae’na sitting stoically beside him, her limbs taut and bored, her gaze trained on the nail she was picking. Rah’nethal was the first one to break the silence; he had wanted to celebrate it, throw a party fit enough for the announcement of a prince. He went on animatedly about the drinks he would order, ingredients for the delicacies that would be shipped in and the magisters, priests, knights and farstriders who would be invited.  
Belae’na had stayed quiet for most part until she suddenly spoke up and voiced her thoughts.  
“You will do no such thing," her clipped voice left no room for argument; she forbade it. The fight that ensured because of this was loud and explosive. It was all the pent-up frustration and shouting on Rah’nethal’s part and open refusal and controlled anger on Belae’na’s part. Her public adoration was something that she shrouded around her; she would never admit it to herself or voice it rather but the validation it brought was something she had spent years building and it seemed too great a loss to lose it to a baby, even if it was her own.  
And so, it seemed that Etris was destined to always want something and anything, someone and anyone, his whole life. He had stewed inside Belae’na for nine months, her need for attention and adoration knitting its way in every sinew and bone that built him. 

It was a different story when Etris arrived apparently. Every ounce of indifference she carried throughout her pregnancy vanished the moment Etris was put in her arms for the first time. She refused to let anyone near him and it seemed that she had all but forgotten about her life before Etris was born.  
For a while, no longer did her days revolve around making appearances at the city’s tournaments or parties. She’d spend her day with Etris, rubbing fragrant pomegranate oil gently on his chest, watching him sleep for hours at end. She would have Etris resting on her breasts, his tiny body moving along with her breathing, her nose pressed into his hair as she felt his heartbeat through the soft spot on his still forming skull. She sewed tiny robes and tickled his feet to hear her son laugh and kick his legs higher. She would let him hold her fingers and tug at them before shoving them in his mouth. She’d rarely let her son leave her arms going so far as to pout when Rah’nethal would hold Etris for too long, making her husband laugh and tease her about it before indulging her neediness and handing their son back to her. Sometimes, she would take him to the balcony that overlooked the city bazaar and perch along the railing, gently rocking her son as she gazed on to the elves bustling about. She would talk mindlessly and senselessly just to hear her baby coo back at her. She’d spend the nights singing her fussy son to sleep, crooning snippets of songs that had been passed down from her ancestors, the bouncing moonlight from Etris’ eyes making it seem as it he had tiny stars trapped behind the glowing irises.  
She seemed content, her world revolving around her tiny creation and her husband who welcomed the changes he saw in her with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to post the next chapter for this; it would more about his father and you get to find out more about Belae'na and her parenting skills. Once again, I am posting this without any editing so forgive me if you see any errors.  
> (Thanks to "Love in the Eyes" from the GoT S1 soundtrack which I listened to on repeat for hours while i beat myself up for taking so much time to write such a short piece)


End file.
